1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination zipper aid and shoehorn divice for use as a shoehorn or as a tool to assist in opening or closing zippers on one's garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has always been a problem, particularly for women with zippers provided on the back of their garments, such as on dresses, blouses, and the like, to easily grasp the zipper tab for purposes of opening or closing zippers. This is especially true for older people or for individuals with certain ailments, such as arthritis, back problems, and the like. There are devices available on the market for assisting one to open or close zippers, such as a chain or cord securely affixed on one end to a wall or similar permanent structure with a hook on the opposite end, but these devices are either inconvenient to carry around or are complex in nature and relatively expensive to manufacture, with such devices serving merely a single function. There is, therefore, an obvious need in the marketplace for a zipper aid device which is compact as well as being combined with another convenience article, such as a shoehorn.